A missing Scene from Knights and Eros Bound
by Darth Breezy
Summary: A missing chapter from KaEB, Anakin's Dream warning: MM FF


Interesting Dreams

A Missing scene from

Knights and Eros Bound

Anakin had turned down the idea of joining his two beloved friends in their act of love with mixed feelings. The strongest was that of his feeling of loyalty to Padmé, one person, one love and yet…

He had gone to bed in a sleepwalker's daze, alone. Perhaps not alone entirely. Unwittingly, he was still bound to the couple and their lovemaking… He drifted off into a true sleep, and began to dream.

He saw Padmé, sitting on the side of a bed, with Kampher sitting next to her. Schurke was sitting in a chair beside them, watching, as if waiting for something.

It was if they were unaware of his presence. Anakin cried out as Kampher slowly began to caress Padmé's thigh, and her eyes closed as Kampher began running her hand over the flimsy material of her dress.  

"It's alright Anakin," Schurke's voice came softly to him. "Just relax and enjoy…"

Schurke's voice was like a balm, and he did as he was bade. He realized that this was a dream and with this knowledge, he found a sneaking enjoyment in his voyeurism.

Kampher's hand wandered farther up and she wrapped her other arm around Padmé's back, slowly sliding its way up to her clothed breast. Padmé gasped, and began to lay back.  Anakin found himself growing aroused at the sight, but for the moment, he was powerless to move.

Slowly, Kam lowered his wife to the bed and kissed her lightly, Padmé surged forward and deepened the kiss, guiding Kam's hand to her breast again. Kam slipped her hand underneath and slowly pushed the clothing away, as if it would fall apart at her touch. Anakin groaned along with his wife as Kampher delicately took Padmé's nipple in her mouth. He knew that she enjoyed that part of their lovemaking, and to watch someone else do it…

Kampher easily divested Padmé of the rest of her clothing, and began running her hands over her body in ways that only Anakin himself had done. It was exhilarating and frustrating all at once, and a moan escaped his lips. 

"Poor Toboo," came a soft voice from behind him, and he shuddered.

"It's alright," Schurke reassured him again. "You know this is a dream… just relax…" 

Schurke's voice hissed in his ear and Anakin knew that in this realm, he would not resist.

Anakin found that he was dressed only in sleep pants, and Schurke's hand gently touched his shoulder. His flesh and blood shoulder. To his amazement, his mechanical appendage was gone and he was whole.

"See?" Schurke purred in his ear. "In dreams, anything is possible…"

Anakin gasped as Schurke began caressing his belly lightly, but he did not pull away. He turned his full attention to Padmé and Kampher, who were now both fully undressed and writhing intimately on the bed. Padmé's delicate hand kneaded Kampher's breast as she gently pushed her lower, Anakin's arousal was becoming unbearable.

Schurke began kissing his shoulder, and Anakin could feel the bristles on his cheek.

"This feels so real…" Anakin gasped.

"It is real Toboo," Schurke murmured, his hand sliding easily into his trousers. "As real as dreams allow…"

Kampher had lowered herself between Padmé's thighs, and Anakin cried out with Padmé as she began delicately licking her. Schurke had wrapped his hand around Anakin's sex, and with a skill only another man could possess, began to stroke it tenderly. Anakin felt himself being consumed by lust and desire as Schurke squeezed and released, stroked and brushed his fingers along his length.

"Padmé," Anakin whimpered.

"She's sharing in this too, Anakin. In her own world," Schurke told him. He began nibbling on Anakin's ear much as Padmé would have. "Back on Coruscant, she's dreaming of you…"

Anakin felt himself growing closer to climax. Kampher had removed her lips and was sitting up, head thrown back. Both women had began to stimulate each other with their fingers, driving Anakin mad. Schurke pressed his body closer, and Anakin could feel his desire pressed against his thigh. Carefully, Anakin reached behind only to have Schurke push him away.

"You don't need to Toboo," he hissed. "Just… enjoy…"

Padmé and Kampher began to buck against each other, each growing closer to their climax. Anakin was close to the edge himself, he touched Schurke's hand, guiding and encouraging on both his sex and his chest. Their joined hands massaged his nipples and stroked faster, he was going to explode in this flood of sensation.

"Close your eyes Toboo," Schurke murmured. "Really see her…"

Anakin did as he was told, and in his minds eye he could see Padmé. She was laying in their bed, one hand running over her breast, the other exploring her own center. She _was…_

The climax hit him like a storm, and in his sleep he cried out with the power of it. In the next bedroom, Schurke and Kampher did the same as their lovemaking reached its apex. Separated by physical space, yet joined in the Force, the four lovers came together in a brief moment of unity… the final bonding.

For the rest of the night, Anakin's sleep was dreamless, and neither he nor any of the others would remember those events of this night… at least, not on the surface...


End file.
